warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Decoy
Info = *Creates a holographic decoy which lasts 7 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. Enemies will focus on the Decoy if it is deployed closer to them than Loki is, allowing Loki to deal heavy damage or escape an area without being targeted. **If enough damage is done to the Decoy it will disappear. Decoy life does not increase at higher levels or with Power Strength, making it very weak at high levels if not placed in cover. *Has a cast time of ~'0.6' seconds. *If aimed at a ceiling or the sky, the decoy will appear directly below the aimed point, allowing it to be placed in higher platforms. *If placed in a position where enemies cannot reach: **Within a few seconds Infested enemies will swap their aggro to another target. **Grineer and Corpus enemies will keep trying to aim at the Decoy until it disappears even if they cannot see or hit it, making it extremely effective if placed in good cover against enemy fire. *Decoy has a tendency to fall through certain props on the map. This means a Decoy can be placed on top of something, for example: a pillar, and it will sometimes fall through it, being protected from within the prop. *Decoy is capable of inflicting a Puncture damage proc that reduces the damage of the target's attacks for a brief duration, and a Slash damage proc that deals a minuscule amount of damage of 1 per tick. *Grants minor Conclave rating of 1''' at all levels. |-|Tips & Tricks = *Click here to read a guide on advanced Decoy placement in high-level missions. *You can use Decoy in conjunction with Switch Teleport to switch positions with your decoys, essentially allowing a freely-targetable teleportation to any point where you can place a Decoy (which functions like Nova's Worm Hole). *The hologram blocks lasers from laser barriers, allowing passage through when deployed directly on top of them (as they only emit from one side). *Decoy can be used as means to find or lure out hiding enemies. **The copy will only start firing its Lato if there is an enemy close enough to be attracted, but it will not stop firing once all affected enemies are dead. Keep this in mind when using Decoy to scout enemy locations. *Can also be used to open doors, which can be useful when the following area is full of Grineer or Corpus enemies, allowing the player to shoot them from a safer distance. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the duration to '''64.3 seconds (unless the decoy is killed early). **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Reduces duration to 10 seconds **Reduces armor by 5%. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces health by 5%. *Maximized Power Strength has no positive effect on this ability. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. See also * Loki Category:Warframe Mods Category:Mods Category:Loki Category:Common Mods Category:Mechanics